Friendship Ribbon (event)
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = None | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate ++ dungeon with a party of FF IX heroes! }} Friendship Ribbon was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Zidane's first visit to the Outer Continent leads him to the village of Conde Petie in search of answers to the origins of Kuja and the Mist. After a stop in Black Mage Village, however, the party learns that a dwarven ceremony is the only way forward to the lands beyond. Zidane and Dagger then stage a faux marriage, allowing them to pass through the earthen settlement, unaware that a young girl just ran by them in search of provisions. The dwarves nearly apprehend the girl, but she escapes. Unfortunately, she trips off a rock formation onto a branch and gets stuck. Her pet moogle rushes to search for help, but is given chase by an insatiable Quina. The qu's movements generate enough vibration to free the girl and land her in Zidane's arms, for which she latches onto him and introduces herself as Eiko. With Quina seemingly nowhere to be found, Zidane, Eiko, Dagger, and Vivi agree to travel to Eiko's home, where much will be revealed about her and the world. This is Eiko's story. Music "Eiko's Theme" plays as the background track for this event. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Pilfered Provisions |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Gnoll |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Love is Struggle |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Hill Gigas |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x10 |elite 2=Love is Struggle |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Hill Gigas |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x2 |classic 3=The Last Survivor |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Dragon Zombie |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=The Last Survivor |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Dragon Zombie |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x2 x5 |classic 4=Breaking the Barrier |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Soulcage |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x20 |elite 4=Breaking the Barrier |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Soulcage |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Setting Out |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Scarlet Hair |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Setting Out |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Scarlet Hair |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x2 |elite 6=Release and Catch + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Arkx2 Valia Pira |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x2 x30 |elite mastery 6= x3 x5 |elite 7=Taken Away ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Red Dragon |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=A Final Thank You +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Meltigemini |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x2 x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=Friends in Need Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Taharka |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x12 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Monster in the Deep Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Kraken |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x3 x7 |elite 11=A Promise of Friendship Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Meltigemini |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events